Heart of a Dragon
by Sydneyaus1
Summary: Kiley Jonas is an American witch who gets the opportunity of a lifetime when she finds the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. She's been obsessed with dragons for years and has always had a way with them. There, she meets another who shares a passion for dragons. She sees herself slowly falling, but will all the impending obstacles stop them? During GoF. OC/CW I don't own cover image!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! As I was watching How To Train Your Dragon (I LOVE IT SO MUCH) I realized this would be a great to have a Harry Potter fanfic, starring Mr. Charlie Weasley and an OC, with just a touch of HTTYD, so here we go! A bit of the plot is similar to HTTYD, as Kiley has a special connection with dragons that she can teach others, but obviously they don't kill the dragons.**

**AN: Pretend that its totally acceptable to send owls long distances, and that although not totally tiring, the owls do need time to recover. And I own neither HP nor HTTYD. I only own Kiley, and her story plot.**

Prologue/Chapter One

I've never been typical, that's for sure. My name is Kiley Anne Jonas. I attended the Salem Witches Institute from 1984-1991, over in Salem, Massachusetts, USA. It was an all girls school, yet amongst hundreds of other girls, I was never able to connect with anyone. I had dark auburn colored hair, and dark hazel eyes, which usually were mistaken for brown. I was a bit on the shorter side, around five foot three. I was also pale, never feeling as if I needed to go tanning as most of the girls at Salem did. But being pale ran in my family, and although I was an only child, my parents loved me dearly but understood my need for space. When I was in my third year, I was able to take Magizoology, and I absolutely fell in love. The class was absolutely amazing, but what truly intrigued me, was dragons.

Of course, we didn't actually see dragons until fifth year, when we also were introduced to Threstrals. I had, unfortunately, been able to see them. My grandmother passed away in front of my eyes, but simply due to old age. It didn't happen often in the wizarding world, but sometimes people did just pass away.

Threstrals were what got me hooked on dragons, I guess you could say. Their mix of dragon and horse features made them appealing creatures, to those who could see them, that is.

It was when we were in fifth year, we were introduced to the Terrible Terror. They are typically the size of a common house cat. They are the smallest of the dragon classes, therefore the perfect one to start. Professor Ryder only secured a couple of the little dragons and let us come and try to befriend them, if we thought we were brave enough.

I was the first to volunteer. None of the other girls were surprised, I was always a bit different. I slowly inched towards the tiny creature, holding my hand out. I froze when I got close enough for it to notice me. It cocked its head in confusion, before waddling over to me and sniffing my palm curiously. It gave my palm a quick lick before coughing on its flame and accidently shooting a flame towards a group of girls across the dirt path. They quickly screamed in panic and fell over themselves trying to get out of the way.

I held back a giggle and the dragon turned back to me, watching me wearily. I shifted my weight, the crouched position I was in was beginning to get uncomfortable. I had a silver charm bracelet given to me by my mother and when I jostled my position, the bracelet caught the light and cast a reflection on the ground. The Terrible Terror saw the light, and attempted to jump on it. It astounded me how much like cats these little things were. I continued to move my wrist around, moving the reflection around, playing with the dragon. Professor looked at me playing with Tiny, as I decided to mentally call it, and gave me a knowing smile.

That year, we also took our O.W.L.s and I received an O in Magizoology, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Potions, and Ancient Runes. Not too shabby, I had mused to myself.

It was about the end of May in 1994, when I had just turned 21 and was working in Diagon Alley, London, at the Magical Menagerie, where I had gotten the chance to be an intern for a while, when I met a half-giant, who was quite kind, and he told me about a fantastic place called the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. It was over in Romania, obviously, and I decided to write a quick letter to see if there was any openings.

_To whom it may concern,_

_My name is Kiley Jonas and I've been fascinated by dragons ever since I could remember. A kind man named Hagrid recently told me of this place that rescued and took care of dragons, and I absolutely had to find out more. I recently turned 21 and have been working at the Magical Menagerie in Diagon Alley, but wish to find out more about the dragon world! _

_Please, let me know if there is any room for a new worker! _

_All my best, _

_Kiley_

Satisfied with the short, yet simple note, I tied it to my black owl, Onyx. With a treat and a quick kiss to the forehead, I sent her off to the sanctuary, my heart in my stomach with nerves.

It was only a day later when I got a reply to my apartment (or flat as they called it here in London). I was renting a room above the apothecary. It was on the smaller side, as my pay at the Magical Menagerie, was on definitely not the best. But, I did have a bedroom, bathroom and kitchen, and that was all I needed.

When Onyx fluttered onto my windowsill, my heart went from my stomach back up, into double overtime. I walked over to her, and with shaky hands, removed the letter and read the reply.

_Kiley,_

_The more the merrier! You are more than welcome to come and work here. Come by Floo on June 15. I will be waiting for you in our office, to give you a tour and get you started with the dragons! When you come by Floo, just say Romanian Dragon Sanctuary._

_See you then!_

_C.W._

... I was in! I let out an excited shriek and Onyx let out a startled noise. I pulled out a quill and wrote a quick letter to my parents, explaining to them what had happened to me. I knew they would be proud. It was hard on them, their only daughter living so far away, but we both knew that holding me back too much would just hurt us both.

After waiting an hour, so Onyx could rest, I made sure she was fed and had plenty of water, before sending her way 'across the pond', as I'd heard the expression.

Over the next few weeks, I began to put clothing away in suit cases, only taking what I felt was necessary. I packed mostly tank tops and shorts, as I had a feeling that working with fire-breathing dragons tended to make the sanctuary pretty warm. I did pack a couple of sweatshirts, some bearing Salem's crest, as it just seemed right to have everything just in case.

And that brought me to today, June 15th. I was in the Leaky Cauldron, where many witches and wizards around London came to grab something to eat. It was a smoky little pub, and I was practically choking on the fumes. That's when the grandfather clock in the corner began to chime loudly, alerting me that it was noon. Taking a deep breath, I set my two suitcases into the unlit fireplace. I grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, stepped into the fireplace and yelled, "Romanian Dragon Sanctuary!" and was whisked away in a flurry of green flames.

I was thrown out of the fireplace and landed roughly onto stone flooring. I yelled out in surprise and heard a cry of shock in reply. As I was rolling out of the fireplace, I practically mowed someone over, our bodies hitting each other with a hard thunk. Whoever it was decided to take the brunt of the fall, and I fell on top of them.

I opened my eyes and met a pair of dark brown ones. _It's a guy..._ I thought with a shock. _A buff one at that..._ After staring at each other for a few moments, I realized how awkward this position was and rolled off of the guy. We both lay on our back and after a moment sat up. I gave him a small smile and stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Kiley Jonas." He chuckled and stuck his hand out, and I noticed just how many scars and burns there were. He had rough skin from working with the dragons was my guess. He had long-ish bright red hair and was practically covered in freckles.

"Charlie Weasley."

I smiled sheepishly and got off the floor, trying to get as much soot off of me as possible. I'd never felt the need to look nice in front of a guy but for some reason, something about Charlie Weasley bought out my girly side. I mentally scolded myself. Was I some giggly teenager? No, I was an adult who was at the first day that may be my lifetime career.

Charlie was staring at me as well, seeming to snap himself out of his thoughts as well. He opened his arms, waving them slightly.

"Welcome to the Romania Dragon Sanctuary." He grinned. I gave him a soft smile in return, and for some reason, hoped it was slightly attractive.

"Glad to be here."

**So, I took a little break from FF, and something was just telling me to return, so I return, with a new story. Now, My Life, My Love, is NOT over. I'm just a bit stuck, so I was hoping posting a new story will help some of the gears get moving!**

**Give me some reviews if you please!**

**Syd xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie showed me around the main house, where I was to live, along with all of the other workers. He showed me his room ("In case of an emergency," he explained, sinking my heart, although I don't know what reason I was looking for...) and some of the other workers who were out in the field. The last stop was mine. My room was completely bare except for the bed, the walls a typical white and there were light hardwood floors. When Charlie left me to get settled, I threw my suitcases onto the bed and decided to take a shower.

I winced at my reflection. I was completely covered in dirt and looked a mess. Great first impression. I sighed to myself. I turned the knob in the shower all the way to hot, sliding the curtain to block water from escaping onto the floor. I stocked my bathroom with the supplies I had brought, luckily though, the towels were already there (I knew I had forgotten something)

Although I had just taken a shower before I left, the hot water seemed to just melt away the tense feelings. I washed all of the gross out of my hair before unwillingly turning the shower off. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around my body, wiping my hand against the mirror to remove some of the steam.

I blew dry my hair and slid on a grey tank top, jean short shorts, and tennis shoes. I threw my hair into a ponytail and put on a dash on makeup, only mascara and eye liner. I was fighting with myself as I got ready, yelling at myself at how stupid I was. Once I was deemed good enough, without looking like a tramp that was trying too hard, I left my room, and walked through the woods, trying to remember Charlie's directions he had given me before leaving.

I finally reached a clearing, where a huge crowd had gathered. I wormed my way through the unfamiliar crowd, finally reaching the front, where Charlie was attempting to calm down a Deadly Nadder. For those of you who don't know, a Deadly Nadder is a brightly colored dragon, usually a bright blue, that has spikes practically from head to toe. They're quick, agile creatures who walk on two feet. They're also quite tall, about seven feet high.

Charlie was yelling at everyone around him, trying to figure out what to do in order to get it to relax. _You know what to do _a little voice in my head chimed. _This is why you wanted to come and help with dragons. You understand them. _I took a deep breath and began to walk out into the open area.

The crowd immediately quieted down as I pushed my way through, and Charlie turned, confused. When he saw me in the open arena, a panicked look came over his face. He shook his head frantically, but I ignored him, walking closer to the Deadly Nadder. He started to slowly walk over to me, trying not to scare the dragon. I shook my head back at him, silently telling him I had this. We silently had an argument using only our eyes, but eventually he nodded and backed away.

I inched closer to where I was in distance of touching it. I held my hand out steadily and touched the dragon's rough patchy skin. It looked at me out of the corner of its eye and I began to scratch the scales, and immediately a shudder went through the dragon. It felt good.

When I stopped itching, the Deadly Nadder turned its body around slowly and began put its nose against my head and began to nuzzle me.

I gave Charlie and the crowd a big smile. "They're just big softies. You just gotta know how to handle them."

The crowd burst into applause and startled the Nadder. I rubbed the rough skin in a soothing manner. Charlie walked up next to me and was shaking his head in amazement.

"I've worked with dragons for a long time. I've never seen a dragon act like that, let alone a Deadly Nadder. How did you do it?" He whispered, afraid to set the Nadder off. I grabbed his hand and tried not to think of how rough and warm his skin was, much like a dragon. I set his hand on the side of the dragon.

"They're just like anyone else." I said softly, marveling at the dragon, as only those who love dragons can do. "They need love, understanding and most importantly, patience."

Later that night, Charlie and I sat at the kitchen table, munching on some leftover apple pie we had found. It was around one in the morning, so most of our colleagues had already gone to bed. I had met a great guy named Peter and a lovely girl named Jenny, who was on the shorter side with some bulky muscles, but a soft, feminine face.

"Tell me about yourself!" I requested, taking a sip of the Firewhisky Charlie had found buried in a cabinet. It burned as it slid down my throat, but I couldn't complain as there was a certain addictive quality to it.

Charlie sighed. "I'm the second oldest of seven. Six boys and one girl." I practically choked on my drink. He laughed at my reaction.

"Wow," I rasped, my voice hoarse from choking. "Your parents were busy, huh?" I giggled when Charlie turned bright red and muttered something under his breath.

"My older brother is Bill, who works as a curse breaker for Gringotts. Then, after me, is Percy. He just graduated Hogwarts this year and has been working at The Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation, something he's quite proud of. Every bloody letter I've gotten from him says, 'Did I mention I'm working at the Ministry now?'" Charlie imitated his younger brother in a high pitchy voice. I couldn't contain my giggle, which prompted Charlie to smile even bigger. I motioned with my hand for him to continue.

"Then, there's the twins, Fred and George, both are still at Hogwarts. It's so bloody difficult to tell them apart, but I guess growing up with them you just know who is who. Then, there's Ron. His best mate is Harry Potter, you know." My eyes grew large at the mention of The Boy Who Lived. I may have lived in America, but we all knew who Harry Potter was, and the legacy he had left.

"Finally, is Ginny. She's a right spitfire but sweet as can be too. She's the youngest, but never lets that get to her. She's a Chaser on the House Quidditch team, and Fred and George are Beaters. I was a Seeker." He bragged proudly. I sat up straighter in my seat.

"I was a Seeker too!" I said excitedly, shifting in my seat. The clock began to toll, telling us it was two in the morning. We both gave each other a resigned look. We seriously had to go to bed. Charlie walked me to my room, both of us lost in our thoughts. We bid each other good night.

As I lay in bed that night, I tried not to reflect on the day too much, but I couldn't help but have my thoughts consumed by a guy that was practically my boss.

I had to keep myself away from Charlie. Friends? Fine. Anything more than that would lead to heartbreak. Just as it did in the past...

****Okay, so yes I know it's a bit shorter than the first chapter, but it gave you some insight as to Kiley and Charlie's relationship and eventually you will find out why she's weary to trust anyone, especially someone she feels a deep connection to... Plus I posted twice in one day! Yay me! Leave me love! xx Syd**


End file.
